


Kisses

by dreamscapenymph



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapenymph/pseuds/dreamscapenymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie was very comfortable in giving out kisses to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Sophie was very comfortable giving out kisses to anyone that she felt grateful to. That's what he had observed from her.

(Though her eyes were for him only, and that he could tell. He grinned, feeling smug.)

But then she was still very comfortable in giving out kisses to Markl, the Witch of the Waste, Calcifer and even that blasted Turniphead (he absolutely  _absolutely_  refused to consider him as a Prince). It was a good thing she had kissed him before she did the Turnip Head or else the uglyfaceprince would have been her first kiss.

He couldn't help but feel (BLAST that emotion!) jealous. She was his…she was his…( _girlfriend? wife? partner?_ ).  _Whatever_. Sophie was his. Her kisses were his. (Though she might protest, get angry and be scary again. He cringes in thought.) And he wanted to make sure she knew that.

But how to do it? If he did it in a roundabout way, she would be sure to misunderstand, or jumble up the message or something. Sophie was intelligent when it came to many things ( _especially_  him. Yes, Sophie is more powerful than he will ever be.), but sometimes,  _just_  sometimes, she'd misunderstand (and he'd be up for another scolding again. NO, HOWL is  _not_  a henpecked husband!).

So he decided to get straight to the point:

"I want your kisses to be mine  _only_." He told her.

She stared at him, her face going  _what?_  the instant he had opened his mouth.

Belatedly, he realized what he wanted from her, and felt an embarrassing heat creep up his face, making his ears tingle and his nostrils flare.

She blinked, "Why? You aren't the only one I kiss?"

That set him off, "That's right! You kiss Markl and the Witch of the Waste everyday. You kissed Calcifer and that goodfornothingTurnipHead! You even let Heen lick your face!"

He stopped, and glared at her. But she was looking at him with amused eyes, and her mouth was twitching, as if it was going to break out in a smile in  _three, two, one…_

Nope, not a smile, a grin. A second later she was chuckling at him.

"Are you jealous?"

Well, he had admitted that to himself a while ago, but why was it so hard to admit it to her? After taking a deep breath he managed a small nod.

"Oh, Great Wizard Howl, you needn't be jealous. For while I may kiss them, those kisses are not the same with the kisses that I give you, okay? Rest assured that your kisses are different, and yes, they will be  _only_  yours. Okay?"

He wasn't going to agree with her, and still tell her that she should be kissing only him, but she smiled at him sweetly, in a way that he thought  _that smile is mine, too_. And he thought that perhaps, Sophie has just taught him another lesson about  _not being greedy_ , and he concedes.

But not before he pulls her close and kisses her, in the way that only he can.


End file.
